Talk:Yo Mama Rematches/@comment-3969350-20130324192428/@comment-5932670-20130324195037
It's very unoriginal, even the toy throwing away is unoriginal and dull, besides that doesn't need to happen all the time, besides, in my opinion, Giuseppe should lose, and Ji woong should win, and the new teachers and principal thing is needed at the Anti-Ms. Joe Team vs. Giuseppe Todaro page, it shows that love and thoughtfulness wins and the heartless should be punished, i am a firm believer in god, Giuseppe's team are rotten, and are annoying immature adults that are really really stupid, nuff said. Giuseppe: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)! OF COURSE YOU (bleep)ING KNOW I HAVE TO WIN ALL THE TIME! THE HIDEOUS BRATS ''SHALL '''LOSE, AND ''WE ''SHALL WIN! I DON'T (bleep)ING CARE IF YOU'RE A (bleep)ING FIRM BELIEVER IN GOD, I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)! MY TEAM IS POSITIVE AND MY TEAM IS ''NOT ''ROTTEN, AND WE KNOW '''JI WOONG AND HIS CLASSMATES ARE VERY VERY VERY IMMATURE ADULTS UNLIKE US, '''I DON'T (bleep)ING CARE WHAT NUFF SAYS! YOU AND THE NERDY OTTER ARE VERY IMMATURE PEOPLE THAT ARE THE STUPIDEST AND DULLEST BRATS IN THE WORLD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Reicheru: "Kami! (God!) Shut up! you yell to much! ugh! and you guys are stupid and immature, cuz, you think toys are for babies! I play with my stuff and no ones hurting me, and I watch TV and no one spanks me! YOU AND YER GROUP OF NERDS HURT JI WOONG! TWITARO! AND DO YOU EVER USED THE COMUPTER?! NUFF MEANS 'ENOUGH'! YOUR TEAM IS ROTTEN! THEY ATTACK KIDS FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS? DO YOU EVER LOOK AT A SHOW RATING SYSTEM! OR A CHOKING HAZARD ON TOYS? (bleep) OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Giuseppe: "(bleep) I USED THE COMPUTER, WAIT A (bleep)ING SECOND, '''''IT IS FEDERAL OFFENSE TO USE COMPUTERS UNDER AGE THIRTEEN! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE SHALL WIN TO THOSE HIDEOUS BRATS ALL THE TIME!!! THE (bleep)ING GANG DESERVES TO BE (bleep)ING SLICED!! YOU KNOW VERY (bleep)ING WELL TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!! HOW MANY TOYS DO YOU HAVE??? GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE ''A BABY! WHERE DO YOU (bleep)ING RESIDE?! (bleep)ING SPANKING! ''EAT SOME (bleep), YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)! AND GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!" Giuseppe: (to Stacie) "If that awful woman comes back, she will suffer." Reicheru: (calmly) "I am 13-14-years old, And My niece is 10, and she gets her very own laptop, so the fedral offense on laptops isn't true, so, they are many kids under 13 with a laptop, and i am very responsible and mature, I can do what I want in rl (real life), and I forgot, you are the most hated character in the series, kiddo, AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! AND YOU'LL BE (bleep)ING KILLED IF YOU SPANKED ME! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! AND DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TOY SAFETY OR TV AT ALL!!" vanishes in evanescence hits a switch, and Reicheru reappears Giuseppe: "(bleep) LISTEN (bleep) TO (bleep)ING ME, (bleep)! (bleep) YOU! COMPUTERS ARE FOR 13 AND UP, YOU ARE VERY VERY VERY IRRESPONSIBLE AND IMMATURE, YOU WERE NEVER EVER MARRIED DUE TO BEING UNDER 15 AT DEATH BECAUSE OF MY ANCESTOR BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT! ALL MARIO TODAROS LIVED PAST AGE 85! AND AS LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I SHALL WIN TO THOSE IDIOTS FOREVER!" Reicheru: "DO YOU THINK THAT'S (bleep)ING FUNNY! DO YOU THINK I'M (bleep)ING LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reicheru: "LEAVE ME ALONE TWITIE AND TWITSEPPE! And are you stupid about me, huh? maybe you are, AND I BURNT YOUR ANCESTOR'S FOSSIL'S INTO DUST! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! FLICK THAT (bleep) SWITCH, I WILL DESTROY THAT (bleep) SWITCH!" screams, causing items to fall vanishes and flies away song "Give a ****" plays, Reicheru possesses the radio playing it and destroys it hits a switch, and Reicheru reappears, and the song "Give a ****" replays Reicheru: "THAT'S (bleep)ING IT!!" destroys the switch using fire control and flies out of the distance gives them an exam picks up a Plusle doll Reicheru: "Read the warning on the tag, Twitie and Twitseppe!" Giuseppe and Stacie: "1 and under." Reicheru: "ARE YOU (bleep)ING STUPID! STOP ACTING SO DUMB YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE SO STUPID!!!!!!!!!" '''screams head starts stretching and splitting in two, and starts morphing into a fox's face in anger Reicheru: "AHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU! AND YOUR SISTER! I THINK YOU AND TWITIE IS UGLY AND EVERYONE OF YOUR RELATIVE EXECPT YOUR KIDS AND WIFE ARE UGLY! I WANTED EVERYONE TO SEE HOW ROTTEN YOU WERE! I HATE YOU ALL! I WILL ENJOY WATCHING YOU ALL......SUFFER!" goes to her Demonic Form Reicheru: "Die, you (bleep)ing punk load-a (bleep)!" goes on fire and and flies like a bullet train Reicheru: "MOTHER(bleep)ER, GO (bleep) YOURSELF! NOW DIE!" grabs Giuseppe, and smashes him against the wall and puts his leg on fire then flies away Another counterparts appear Another Giuseppe: "YOU! YES YOU! YOU NEED TO CALM THE F*** DOWN! REICHERU IS VERY MATURE AND RESPONSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT YOU ARE A FATA** ULTIMATE, F***ING A**HOLE!!" '''My Reaction to Giuseppe 'Todaro (AKA: '''Twitaro):'' ' '